


On the Dock

by KidDynamite090



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Set a few days after Constance arrives on Halcyon Key with Diogenes. Constance and Diogenes get intimate under the moonlight.Inspired by the song Man on the Moon by REM.
Relationships: Constance Greene/Diogenes Pendergast
Kudos: 2





	On the Dock

Halcyon Key was a stunning island in the long chain of Key islands. The painted blue sky above gave way to a beautiful orange sunset and finally settled to a near pitch black night. It was the sort of place a writer could hideaway and write their  _ magnum opu _ s or where a painter could craft their masterpiece, brushstroke by brushstroke. But more importantly, it was a place that was home to Diogenes Pendergast and, now, Constance Greene. 

Constance sat at the edge of a small, unused dock down the shoreline and away from Diogenes’s home on the island. The only light came from the moon above and house lights from away. Despite the time, the island was awake with the sounds of nocturnal insects and the gentle waves crashing onto the sand. Constance’s feet dipped into the water and while it was chilly, she enjoyed the rolling of the water over her skin. She lost track of how long she was sitting at the dock- could have been an hour, could have been days; keeping time wasn’t something she ever felt concerned with. 

She had been with Diogenes for a few days, maybe four or five. The days were essentially all the same. She would wake up, Diogenes would make her breakfast, they would sit together for a while, then he would go off for a few hours leaving to her own devices, then he would return to engage her in conversation, or the harpsichord, or a walk around the island before making her dinner and parting for the evening. It was so akin to her life with Aloysius, just with more agreeable year-round weather. It was all just another day in paradise. 

Constance shifted her heavy gaze up to the sky. For the first time she thought about how Pendergast seemed to be the same color as the moon. People always said he was pale, some in a friendlier fashion than others, but to her he always seemed to be a bit warmer toned. Maybe it was from the fire that was constantly lit at the New York address, and how the flames lent a warm glow to his skin. Or maybe it was from his affection for her. Not that she’d ever know which. 

She spent so much of her time on the island watching the sea. Not because she thought he was there- but if he was, he would certainly make landfall at night. Constance lightly kicked her feet, splashing nothing. She wouldn’t say she was resigned to life with Diogenes. She could easily leave, with or without his knowledge. 

“Is this what I am left to do? Pretend you’re there? Watching me like some… guardian?” she asked out loud, finishing her statement with a sardonic bark.

As she expected, the moon did not answer. It was just there, still as silent and still as bright.

“I can only imagine what you would say about all of this,” Constance scoffed. 

Constance smoothed out her skirt. She decided to take Diogenes up on his offer of more appropriate clothing. Admittedly the knee length skirt and three-quarter sleeve shirt he had bought for her were more comfortable. The gentle breeze off the water was pleasant against her skin. Sitting on an island dock, living with Diogenes, wearing semi-fashionable clothing- it was a whole new life. 

Her thoughts were only broken by the sound of someone stepping on the dock behind her. 

“Constance,” came Diogenes’s voice, “You had me worried when I couldn’t find you, my dear.”

“I simply needed to get some air.”

“Of course,” Diogenes attempted to sound less apprehensive, “I didn’t mean to suggest you shouldn’t explore the island to your heart's content.”

“Of course. Thank you, Diogenes.”

Diogenes smiled uncomfortably and was relieved Constance hadn’t turned around to see. The last week was at times a dream, at times agonizing for him. He loved having Constance with him but just how slow she was to warm to him was excruciating. He knew that winning Constance over truly and completely wouldn’t be a simple, nor short task. But every day he gave his best effort and was extremely cognizant to ignore certain _ thoughts _ that no longer had any place in his head. 

Sensing Constance would not be summoned back, Diogenes decided to get closer. He slipped off his shoes, putting his socks inside, and left them where he stood. He went and sat down beside her. He was smart enough to roll his pants up a bit so they didn’t get wet when he hung his legs over the edge. 

“The water is a bit nippy tonight.”

“One does get used to it, although I imagine it’s much more enjoyable in the summer.”

“Summer night swimming in the lagoon is a pleasure that I never knew I would take to as much as I have. I can’t wait to share that experience with you.”

“It sounds like a refreshing way to end the day.”

Constance looked back up at the moon. Diogenes looked up with her. He decided to forgo a predictable comment about how beautiful the moon was, and he had a feeling Constance wasn’t in a particularly chatty mood. But that didn’t damper his mood. He was more than content to just sit there with her, feet in the water.

Her thoughts were sloshing around her head like the waves below. Maybe this was just another obstacle in her acceptance. Not all her time had been bad with Diogenes, it was just some nights that were burdensome. Constance moved her hands from lap to the dock and leaned back a bit. Somehow just shifting her position seemed to help. Her eyes were still fixated on the moon, even when some thin clouds blurred it behind them. It was never gone for more than a few moments before the wind up there blew the clouds onward leaving the object of Constance’s gaze in her sight once more. 

Diogenes could tell Constance was deep in thought. There was something tense about her, even as she shifted to lean back on her arms. He wasn’t even sure she knew he was still there. To test this, he placed his hand on hers. This caused her to finally turn her eyes from above to him. She shifted back to sitting straight but left her hand under his. As much as this surprised Diogenes, what surprised him more was the look in her eyes. There was a depth he had never seen before. Instead of the timeless wisdom that was always there, there was something else. It was complex, and the closest thing Diogenes could think of was fear.

Finally, he managed to say, “Please don’t be afraid. Of this life. Or me.”

There was genuine sadness in his voice. Constance replied, “I’m not”

“You’re lying, my dear,” He said with a small, sad smile. 

He still had his hand on hers.

“No,” she said softly, “Sometimes it’s just hard to believe…”

Diogenes slipped his fingers between hers as she trailed off. He couldn’t deny that. 

“Constance…” he turned his body more towards her and placed his other hand on her cheek. He wanted to finish his statement but was at a loss for words. 

His hand was warm against her face and to her surprise, it made her smile. Not wide, or even with happiness, but with something more primal; connecting with another person. Embracing the feeling, Constance felt some of the tension melt away. She felt lighter and finally took notice of Diogenes. His blue eye seemed even deader in the moonlight. But that was okay. It didn’t bother her. And the rest of his handsome features were only complimented in the light. Even if it wasn’t for who he was, Diogenes was an incredibly handsome man.

Constance made the next move by giving Diogenes a peck on the lips. When Constance pulled away he searched her face for some hint of regret.. But there wasn’t any. Diogenes went in and gave her a kiss in return. 

That’s what it took to ground her. She felt the warmth of Diogenes so close, his soft lips and how he still had his fingers between hers. She went from feeling lighter to relieved- relieved to feel something,  _ someone, _ again. For the first time in so long her emotions weren’t dulled or half-realized. And she wanted to see for how much that was true. 

She laid down on the dock and pulled at Diogenes’s arms so he would get on top of her, which he did without question. There was a flash of surprise, but the feeling Diogenes experienced more was excitement. There underneath him, the object of his affection, situated in the position he had been dreaming of for such a long time. 

“Is there something new on your mind?” he asked. 

Constance could see the lust in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Over his shoulder Constance could see the moon coming through some wispy clouds. 

“Remember when you said that our sleeping arrangements could evolve?” she asked, knowing full well he would know what she meant. 

“Yes, I do remember.”

“Perhaps we don’t have to wait until we share a bedroom to do certain things.”

Diogenes felt a jolt to his system and felt his dick get a tad bit hard. 

“We could. This is really just as private. The only thing left to consider is what do you want?”

Rather than answer Constance kissed Diogenes once again. When they parted he looked into Constance’s eyes. The depth was forever there, but the fear was gone. Keeping nose-to-nose, he reached under her skirt and touched her thigh. He slowly moved his hand up until he got to the top of her leg. She could feel the slow drag of his palm against her skin even after he stopped. Above them all the clouds in the sky were gone and the moon shone bright and unobstructed. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Diogenes asked.

“Simply taking in the moonlight,” Constance said softly, “But I like your hand there. I want you to touch me more.”

Those simple, somewhat clumsy words were so arousing . Emboldened and feeling himself get harder, Diogenes carefully slipped down Constance’s panties to her knees.  With no objection he brought his fingers between her legs and rubbed at her delicate flesh. She was getting wet already. 

Constance couldn’t hide the pleasured expression that came over her face and she finally broke eye contact. She moaned as he rubbed her lips and even more when he focused on her clit.  She twitched and squirmed as much as she could with her panties keeping her legs somewhat together. Only when Diogenes removed them completely was she able to move freely.  With his fingertips completely wet, Diogenes slipped a finger inside in one long, smooth motion. 

His pace fingering her was quick but controlled, making sure his fingers were almost all the way out before being pushed back inside. He gave no suggestion that he was planning to add a finger until he did, filling Constance even more. Not that it was a bad idea. 

Between their kissing, Diogenes looked down to watch his fingers disappear and reappear. All the while his cock was rubbing uncomfortably in his pants. Finally, when he couldn’t take the pressure, he unbuttoned his pants and let his cock spring out. While she thought she was being discrete, Diogenes readily noticed Constance staring at his full length. 

When Diogenes finished fingering her he gave her clit a few extra rubs, much to Constance’s delight if her exclamation was any indicator. After the rubbing he rubbed the tip of his dick with his wet fingers. 

“Are you ready?” he asked with some tenderness not unlike their first encounter.

Constance looked up and saw the moon still glowing in a cloudless sky. 

“Yes.”

Without further delay Diogenes carefully slid his cock inside Constance. She was tight, but incredibly wet and he faced no resistance. He managed himself about halfway before he started to thrust. Much like his fingering, he was steady but not quite as fast. Still, for Constance it was a lot to take. She breathed deeply and wrapped her legs around Diogenes as he kept up his thrusting. Before that moment she would imagine that she would feel vulnerable, but the island’s caretaker had long since retired for the night. Diogenes was correct when he said they had as much privacy as in a bedroom. They were the only two people. Might as well have been them being the only two people left on the planet. 

Diogenes paid attention to Constance’s breathing and her subtle movements. He wanted so badly to open her legs wider and slam his cock deep inside as a means of showing her how much he wanted her- but no, he would control himself. They had all the time in the world to be rough. And it wasn’t too long before Constance was ready for more.

“I want you deeper,” Constance said between moans. 

“For you, my love,” He said in a low, seductive voice, “I’ll do anything you want.”

And so he pushed himself deeper and went a bit faster. He was more audible now, moaning and panting along with Constance as his cock was nice and deep inside. Constance squeezed her legs around him and gripped at his back as he fucked her on the dock. She could still see the moon, pale and all seeing as always. There still wasn’t a cloud in the sky. 

Constance snapped out of her thoughts when Diogenes whispered into her ear, “Does this feel good?”

“Yes. And I want more,” she moaned in response.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said breathlessly as he quickened his pace, “And all I want to do is make you feel good.”

Constance didn’t remember Diogenes being so vocal during their last time. But that was a means to an end. This was the start of a new beginning. 

Diogenes could feel himself start to edge closer to his orgasm. The squeeze of Constance’s pussy and how she tangled her limbs around him was starting to be too much. The occasional cool breeze off the water helped calm him down, momentarily, but he knew he’d be done soon. So he decided to make it worth the while. He took a large breath and really began to give it his all. 

She gripped him tighter and released him from her legs so he had more freedom to move. She knew what was coming, but had no desire to stop him. He just felt so goddamn good so deep inside her. She just continued to dig her nails into his back as he continued on. 

When his orgasm finally hit, Diogenes began to pull out as he came, much of the warm liquid coming out with his cock. Sweaty and incredibly satisfied, he laid down heavily next to Constance. He continued to deeply pant to catch his breath. 

Constance stayed silent. The moon was noticeably closer to the horizon than it had been when she came out. She pushed her skirt down. 

“Constance,” Diogenes said once he caught his breath, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course. That was certainly something.”

Diogenes took Constance’s hand in his and chuckled, “If you would like, perhaps later we can explore the island together and look for places that might serve us in a similar fashion in the future.

“That may be a useful endeavor.”

Constance rolled over so she was laying on Diogenes’s chest. His heart was still beating a bit fast.

“Would you like to return to the house?” he asked. 

Constance’s back was aching from all the time she spent on the hard wood, but she felt good and warm in Diogenes’s arms in a way that differed from the sex. The moon that had kept constant vigil on them was still there in the sky, not judging or saying a thing. Constance closed her eyes. No more mental games against herself, no more being troubled by ghosts, no more locking herself away. She would only believe in what she had. 

“In a bit,” she said, eyes still closed, “I’m still enjoying the evening air.”


End file.
